Awakened from Slumber
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: Sometimes the things we find out can make us crazy. How are we to deal with stuff out of ordinary? How am I supposed to deal? Watch as my body is taken over and used, but for a better purpose than I ever thought possible...confused? Me too... I woke up one day and there in the mirror was the beautiful Queen of Egypt. She said to not fear and wait...so I did. now is the time.
1. Chapter 1

A young man paced to and fro in front of his friend, combing his hands through his hair, trying to get his nerve up to tell his pack that he knew of a person that could help. Said person, no being more like it, was stronger than any vampire on earth. The problem? They'd think him mad, completely bat shit crazy.

"Why don't we just let it all spill out at once?" His friend suggested in an unfamiliar greecian accent.

"Because _Icarus!_ She may not want to be disturbed from her slumber. She's been asleep fro the last century." Came a voice from the young man's mouth. The voice was deeper and sounded from centuries ago. It reflected frustration and thousands of years of wisdom.

"All the more reason to awaken her, don't you think, dear Alexander?" His friend asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not so sure, Iggy. If it was you, would you want to be disturbed?"

"Alex." His friend groaned. "She needs to be awakened, regardless. And as luck would have it, she's here on our very doorstep."

"Yeah, I can already see how that would play out. Iggy, we need to do it alone if we are to awaken her. Shh...retreat back and let these two become conscious. Someone approaches." The young man whispered as his eyes changed colors from green to brown and his friends turned from blue to chocolate brown.

"Em? Quil? You in there?" Jacob's voice carried from the doorway of Quil's home. Quil and Embry looked to one another and nodded.

"Yeah man, we're here." Quil yelled out his voice had returned to normal.

"We'll be at Sam's soon, Jake. Trying to finish up on this project." Embry yelled out as Jake hollered his 'Sure, Sure' and left. The moment the sound of his footsteps disappeared Quil and Embry let out a low sigh.

"You know if anyone finds out about this, we're gonna seem crazy or schizo, right?" Quil asked casually. How he could be casual about this Embry would never know.

"I know, man. Who would've ever thought that Alexander the Great would livin in my body?" Embry asked laughing, because, let's face it, he had to laugh.

"Or Icarus in mine." Quil agreed.

"Or Queen Nefertiti in Bella's? She's going to be so pissed at us when she wakes up." Embry groaned.

"Not _us_ per se, but yeat it's gonna suck." Quil agreed quickly.

**In Forks, In Bella's Room**

Bella sat in front of her vanity conversing to her reflection.

"Are you positive about this Milady?" Bella asked warily.

"Alexander and Icarus have been awakened. Soon, my dear, so soon will Perseus, Anubis, Horus, Achilles and Apollo awaken as well. After them Ares, Athena and Gemini will then awaken. Patience child. Soon these scum that are vampires will no longer walk the earth. We chose you all for a reason. You are the perfect vessels for us." Nefertiti spoke back through the reflection. She was as beautiful as when she first appeared to Bella when she was seven, when Bella was being picked on for being different. Her hair black and straight, her makeup impeccable. Her style of dress would be extravagant for this day in age, but for ancient Egypt she was completely in her element.

"How will I awaken them?" Bella asked a bit worried.

Unknown to her Edward watched with rapt attention to her as she spoke to her reflection. He didn't understand anything about what was happening. She was talking to her reflection, but it was as if she was hearing an answer only she could hear. Was his beloved Bella going crazy?

"Do not fret. I will do it. Now go to see Icarus and Alexander." Nefertiti said soothingly.

Bella nodded and rose from her chair. She took one last look at Nefertiti and saw the Queen smile to her. She grabbed her keys and rant to her truck. She turned the ignition and sped off toward her destination. La Push. Her intention was to follow the pull that Nefertiti had to her counterparts that were awakened. It soon led her to a familiar home. Her truck rumbled into the drive way of Quil's home. Without knocking she entered to find Embry and Quil in a heated discussion. "Enough bickering. We've work to do." Bella said as both boys looked over to her. "Nefertiti wills it so."

At their nods they all took off to her truck. On their way to Sam's home they were in deep discussion about how to awaken the sleeping warriors.

"I say, you let Nefertiti do all the talking. At least that way they'll think you're crazy and not us." Quil joked, but the look on his face spoke of seriousness.

"But we'll need to be forthcoming too, Quil." Embry said then shook his head. "Aarrgh! They're way of speaking is slipping to me."

Bella and Quil chuckled at Embry's face of horror. "I don't know what's really going to happen. All I know is that she said she'd wake them up. All of them today." Bella huffed in frustration.

**Inside Sam's Home**

Sam shook his head as he felt dizzy. That was strange, he hadn't felt dizzy in almost a year and to top it off he'd been having dreams of things straight out of Greek mythology. He didn't understand what the hell was going on.

Bella's truck rumbled and coughed as it came to a stop and he could hear a whispered argument coming from the cab, but couldn't make out the words. Finally he heard the slam of both doors and the sloshing of three pairs of boots through the mud. The creaking of his wooden screen door reached his delicate ears and there stood Bella, Embry and Quil looking awfully nervous about something.

"Well?" Quil asked nudging Bella, who looked nervous as she glanced to see everyone in the house staring at her.

"This was as far as I got." Bella gritted at him.

"We need to tell them something, they're just staring." Embry whispered looking around like the pack we're going to bite them.

"Tell us what?" Paul asked narrowing his eyes at the trio.

"Milady now would be a great time to take over." Bella whispered as she closed her eyes.

**Sam's POV**

It was in that moment I saw something change in Bella. She stood taller, almost regally, her head held high and she exuded confidence.

"My name is Nefertiti. I once was Queen of Egypt. The two men behind me were once Icarus of Greek Mythology and Alexander the Great. I've come to awaken your past lives." A voice that was not Bella's spoke. Then she opened her eyes and we all gasped. They were a beautiful Hazel color. I looked over to Quil and Embry and my eyes grew wide. Quil's were Blue as the lightening and Embry's were as green as the trees outside. Those were not the eyes of the boys and girl I'd known most of my life.

"Excuse me?" Leah snorted.

"Look Bells, this isn't funny." Jake said slowly.

Bella looked me in the eyes and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that the eyes I was looking at were not hers. I felt a huge shift, not the imprint shift, but an internal shift that didn't belong to me. "Apollo, reclaim your sense of self and awaken from my command." The voice from Bella's mouth ordered and I felt my consciousness slipping. I blacked out for a moment before I came to and felt as if I was not myself. I could see, but had no control over my actions. Finally I felt my mouth open, but the voice that responded was not mine.

"Finally, Nefertiti. Took you long enough to awaken me." The deep voice boomed and I saw everyone's eyes were wide in horror and awe.

Bella's face smiled before she spoke. "My sincerest apologies, Apollo. You were not meant to awaken until now." Bella, or Nefertiti, said.

"Alexander, Icarus." Apollo said from my mouth as Embry and Quil's bodies nodded.

My body moved without my say and embraced them both. My body turned as Bella's turned to Paul. "Awaken, Dear Anubis. Come to your senses." Her voice soft and yet forceful.

I watched as Paul's eyes glazed over and then closed as his body stood tall and regal. He opened his eyes and they were the darkest black I'd ever seen. A smirk on his face, but that smirk was too much, there was something sinister about that smirk. "It has been too long, My Queen. This boy's anger is overwhelming." The deep, gruff voice said from Paul's working mouth. "I do believe I relished in this for sometime."

"Yes, my dear Anubis. It has been too long, My love." Nefertiti said and I saw a smile form on Paul's face. The way those two were looking at each other I felt like turning away, but I felt my body shaking from the laughter of Apollo.

She turned away from Paul's face and turned toward Jared and they locked eyes. "Perseus, Dear Perseus, Come and claim your senses."

Jared's eyes close and then flashed open as he rolled his shoulders and neck. "Nefertiti, why now? Father said I would be asleep for two hundred years...It hasn't been two hundred years." Perseus's wisdom filled voice said.

"I will tell all in a few moments, my dear." She said smiling. She turned to Jake, who looked scared shitless. "Come to me, sweet Horus. Let us take revenge on those who've mistreated us." Her voice spoke so soothingly, like a light lullaby.

Soon Jake's eyes glazed and rolled into the back of his head before popping back. His eyes a yellow-gold color before turning fully black to the point there were no white showing at all. It looked positively evil. He turned his attention to her and smiled, while letting out a chuckle. He moved around stretching his legs.

**Jake's POV**

My body felt foreign to me. I felt like I was invading my own body as it walked around in a circle. My mouth moved, but it was not me who was speaking. "Nefertiti, it has been a long time, my dear. How is it that we've awakened when we have? Why not in the two hundred years as promised?" He asked as Bella's body moved to watch as mine made a circle around hers.

The smirk that graced her lips was something right out of the books of evil. "Horus, dear Horus, please do not fret. You will have all of your answers and all will be revealed."

Nefertiti looked to Collin and her smile softened. "Come, Achilles, come and see through new eyes."

Collin's eyes glazed and soon turned to the most shining silver I'd ever seen. A smile soon appeared. He bowed his head lowly before looking back up to us all. "Well, well Nefertiti, you've kept us asleep and waiting for too, too long. That wasn't very sporting."

She turned to Seth and Leah and spoke loudly. "Ares, Athena Come we are in need of your great power. God and Goddess of War. Your great strategies are needed." Her voice sounding so strong, yet slightly and eerily echoing.

Both Leah and Seth's eyes glazed and closed. "As glad as I am to be back, Queen Nefertiti, I must ask why now? Father told us we'd be asleep for a while, yet here we are not even eighty years after we were sent to slumber." Came a soft female's voice from Leah's body. She straightened and opened them. There were the color of fire, different hues of red and oranges mixed and moving. "Apollo, tsk, tsk, tsk...You've let your vessel hurt mine. That's not very nice."

Sam's body turned toward Leah's and smirked. His eyes were hardened from the seriousness of what I was used to seeing on Sam's face. Those eyes were darkened, but not entirely black. "It's alright, dear Cousin. Use it. Use it to fuel your power." He said casually.

Seth's body moved quickly and was in front of Bella's so fast that I missed it. He kneeled in front of Bella and grabbed her hand. Her hand went to the back of his head as he moved his face so it lay on her stomach. She rubbed the back of his head softly. "I've missed you to, my sweet Ares. I've missed you dearly." She said comfortingly that it lulled me.

"My Queen, I've ached to feel your touch again. Even if it is in this body, I long to lay with you. Anubis will have to wait his turn." The deep voice crackled with power as his head turned toward Paul's body, who had narrowed his eyes at Seth's form.

"We'll see about that, boy." Anubis' voice growled out as he shot off toward Seth's form and collided with him on the ground. It was so strange, but they seemed to be evenly matched, even though they weren't actually the same size. Paul was bigger, but Seth's body was holding it's own. The blows they were throwing should have broken ribs and bones, but both didn't seem to have anything wrong with them. Apollo, I guess, shook his head and pulled them both up. Holding them both by the collars he did something unexpected. He threw them backwards taking out the wall behind them, the others in the room chuckled. It was one laugh that caught Nefertiti's attention. She moved out of the path of destruction and made her way to Brady.

"Sweet Gemini. How long have you been awake?"

"I've been here for quite a while, Milady." Came man's voice.

"So it would seem, dear boy." She said. She turned to us all and spoke loudly.

**Paul's POV**

I was in a pickle it would seem. My 'past life' has come to haunt me and the fact that the dude in my body wanted the woman in Bella's was sickening to me. But it got me thinking. Then the moment that Seth's body and past life put his claim on her, I felt my own emotions get pissed along with Anubis'. The sound of Nefertiti's voice reached my ears and I saw through my eyes, but having no control was so weird. I was never going to get used to sharing my body. I mean I shared it with a wolf, but he had his own form...I'm sharing this one with a living being...damn this was confusing. It's a good thing everyone's eyes changed, because then I wouldn't know who was out and who wasn't home, so to speak.

"We have all been pulled from slumber early because several coven's wish for the demise of our vessels. Will we allow that to happen?" She asked.

"NO!" Came a unanimous reply.

"Enough bickering, because we need to see if they will agree to fight. You wolves and Bella were chosen to be our vessels. We will protect you, but we can only do so much. You must agree to help or all is lost and we cannot help you." She said looking to all of us, me and Seth's body especially as we walked back into the room. "Bella has agreed."

"So has Quil." Icarus said.

"And Embry." Alexander said.

"And Brady." Gemini said.

"Sam has agreed." Apollo said.

_This has to be a trick or something._

"As has Jared." Perseus said.

"And Jacob." Horus said.

"And Seth." Ares said as he looked over at my body smirking.

"Leah said she will help." Athena said looking over at her brother and glaring.

"Collin too." Achilles said.

Everyone turned to my body and I was in a bit of shock. After a moment I finally relented. _I will help fight._ I told him.

"Paul agrees to fight." Anubis said through my mouth.

"We thank you and for now will let you take your bodies back. Before two of us do something stupid." She said glaring at my body and Seth's. I felt myself coming back to my body and finally moved. I could still feel Anubis in my head though.

_Of course you can, I'm awake now._ He chuckled at me.

_So If I talk out loud you'd still hear me right?_ I asked in my head.

_You are correct. Go to that mirror right quick_. He said and I turned to the hallway where the mirror was hanging. The moment I looked into it I froze. There stood a man, but this man had the head of a Jackal._ That is what I truly look like. You will see me any time you look in the mirror. Just as I see you._

"Can the others see you too?" I asked him.

_Yes...but only the ones who've been awakened._ He said as I heard a snicker. I turned to see Quil, Embry, Bella and Brady smiling and shaking from their silent laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"First time talking inside your head, huh?" Bella asked and the smile on her face and how her eyes lit up made my breath catch. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Yeah, something like that." I said giving her a wink.

_You better watch it, Ares will not care if it's you he's fighting. He will try to fight if he feels she's in danger. Even if she wishes to be with you as well. He vowed to protect her, even from her own husband." _Anubis said as I turned back to the mirror.

_Husband?_ I asked.

_Nefertiti is my wife...so If I get intimate with her...there's nothing you can do about it. Besides I saw your 'imprint' happen..._He chuckled and my eyes shot wide.

_Oh shit..._ I groaned and heard his chuckle.

_Suck it up._ He said before I turned to see Sam and the others all looking at me strangely.

"I'm sorry guys, it had to be done. Damn, I'm starting to sound like him now." Quil complained.

"Just how long have they been awake within you four?" Sam asked after a few moments of silence.

"Four years." Embry said looking sheepish.

"Six years." Brady said looking not the least apologetic.

"Five for me." Quil said shrugging his shoulders.

We all turned to Bella and she shrugged. "Eleven. I was seven." She said. "I thought I was going crazy, but she explained everything."

"How long have you known about us?" I asked her and she turned to me looking happy for the first time in a long time.

"This whole time. Milady said that I had to wait until you all shifted. So I waited." Bella answered. "Had I known that Gemini, Icarus or Alex were awake...I would have acted sooner."

"That's why you didn't make a big deal about it when I told you we couldn't be friends anymore...I just thought you didn't care." Jake said looking a bit sad. Bella smiled and went to give him a hug...that bugged me.

"She told me what was going on and that we had to wait...because the battle that they were all talking about is about to happen soon and it's a lot sooner than it's supposed to be." She said as we all looked at her and nodded.

**Leah's POV**

I was still a bit confused…but how to go about this. "Okay can you explain all this one more time? I'm still completely confused."

"Why don't you go to the mirror, Leah. Athena will help you." Bella suggested and I wanted to roll my eyes, but did it anyway.

I looked into the mirror and there stood a beautiful woman with glowing golden battle armor. Her long blond hair fell to the sides. Her eyes were the colors of fire and seemed to be like a moving flame.

_Hello Leah._ She said through the mirror and I gasped.

"What the hell?" I asked out loud, vaguely aware that everyone was snickering.

_It is strange at first, but you shall get used to it. Instead of seeing your reflection, you will see me and will be able to converse with me. You can speak to me inside your head and I will answer you this way. No one else will see me, but your comrades here. You and your brother were chosen because of your familial bond. Ares and I are brother and sister, just as you and Seth are. When we are awake, your body will have all of our powers. But only when you are in charge can your wolf be let free._ She explained and I nodded.

"Oh shit." I said out loud and she nodded.

_It's going to take some getting used to…but you'll be fine._ She said I smiled.

_You're right._ I said in my head and she nodded.

I turned back to the others and shook my head. "This is so weird."

_I thought we established that already._ She said chuckling inside my head.

**Jared's POV**

_This is so damn strange…how am I going to deal with it?_ I asked to myself.

_What was that saying? Oh, yeah. Nut up, boy. You'll be fine. We're here to help you, not to hinder you. Face it you're stuck with us for the rest of your life._ Perseus said and I groaned.

"Really? This is gonna seem so weird and watch I'm gonna slip and talk out loud. When people ask who I was talking to I'm gonna say 'just the voice inside of my head.' And off I go to the nut house." I said out loud and I heard snickers.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, Jared." Sam said and I groaned. How could he accept this so damn easily. Added to the fact that four of our pack already fuckin' knew.

_Oh stop whinning, you stupid baby. All I hear is cry-cry-cry-oh me. Calm down and quit caterwalling._ He said chuckling. I growled. _You can't scare me. I went up against Medusa, I think I could take a puppy._

"Ugh!" I groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob's POV**

I didn't know how I was supposed to feel about this shit. Am I supposed to be happy about it? Am I supposed to be okay with it? I just didn't know.

_If you would pay attention, you'd see the looks these girls were giving you, maybe you'd be more inclined to have some fun. I'm game if you are._ Horus said chuckling.

_I don't want any of these girls. All I want is to get through school and have some alone time._ I told him in my head.

He laughed.

_Would it help if I told you of what was to come?_ He asked and I got intrigued.

_Yeah._ I said.

_Okay. Over six hundred and sixty years ago we were awakened after two hundred years of slumber. I wondered why and we found out the day after we were awakened. You see Milady is always the first to awaken. It's always that way. She then, in turn, wakes us up. There is a certain powerful enemy that you will have to defeat to save this world. You'd never be able to defeat him without us with you. His name is Amun. He has been alive and been a vampire far longer than any in this world. He's not the first, but he is an ancient. He is older than that fuckin' Volturi coven. Bella knows more about them than we do. Usually Amun thinks he can awaken his army…unfortunately his army is almost indestructible. Which is why you will need us. Soon we'll be heading out to cut them down before cities and towns are wiped clean. Have you heard of the 'Black Death' in the dark ages?_ He said and I had to think.

_Were countless died because of the sickness?_ I asked and I heard him hum.

_That wasn't exactly how it happened._ Horus said and I balked, vaguely aware of people staring at me.

_What happened?_ I asked as I took off outside to sit at one of the picnic tables.

_Nefertiti took charge to battle. She commands us. She and Anubis are our leaders. Our vessels can only take us so far. When we reached the last village I was completely devastated. The village was being feasted upon by Amun's army. Had I known, or any of us for that matter, that Amun was there we would have went after him then. Soon we had defeated his army, but the coward had run during the last siege. So we had entered a resting state. Our souls unable to rest until Amun's death. We all undertook this journey for justice. This is why we fight. This is why we pick the strongest vessels. _He explained before I looked up to see Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth and Jared sitting beside me looking dazed. _Embry and Quil already know our history, so I am assuming Jared, Seth and Paul are getting up-to-date._

"Damn." I sighed out. I looked up as Jared let out a loud breath.

"That's some heavy shit." Jared said and I nodded.

"Yep." Seth agreed.

"So much for having peace." I said and they all nodded.

"Have faith, guys." Quil said finally after a minute or so of silence. "We've known all this for a while. Imagine being seven, eight, eleven or twelve and hearing a voice in your head? Then them telling you that you are meant to do something great with your life with their help? Or when you're trying to do something and they tell you one thing and then another. It's very frustrating and people stare at you when you're zoning out."

"This explains why you three have always zoned out." I told Embry and Quil. They chuckled before we heard an urgent howl. We all took off to the tree line and saw Brady and Collin running alongside us. We phased and Sam's voice immediately hit us.

_We've got a meeting with the Cullen's._ Sam said feeling particularly unhinged. _Paul calm your wolf. Bella's with them._

I felt Paul bristle at the information. _I'll be fine, but Anubis is rattling his cage._ Paul said seriously.

_Damn right I am!_ Anubis growled out.

_Anubis Calm yourself. Nefertiti knows what she's doing. Calm cousin._ Horus said as Anubis snarled.

_Anubis! Calm yourself! You're going to cause Paul to overreact!_ Ares growled loudly.

_He's right Anubis. Calm yourself, cousin._ Athena soothed and I felt calm overcome all of us.

We saw through Sam's eyes that the Cullen's were all standing there looking a bit nervous. _Sam?_ I asked and he relayed what happened.

_They don't need to know a thing. All you have to do is tell them that they need to leave this area._ Perseus told us. _They are on a need-to-know basis. Nothing more, nothing less._

We all agreed.

_The mind reader looks confused and a bit worried._ I noticed.

_That is because he cannot hear any of your thoughts._ Horus answered. _Thanks to us._

We all watched on as Sam and Paul phased back with Jared in tow. The moment they made to step out into the clearing Bella darted away too quick for the Cullen's to notice and right to Paul's side. He pushed her behind him until she was by my side. She looked up at me and smiled. I huffed and placed my head on her shoulder as she scratched my head.

"Bella get away from those dogs!" Alice screeched.

"No Alice. These are my friends and unlike some, they've never abandoned me." Bella said crossing her arms.

"Bella, honey, they are dangerous. You need to come back over here with us." The mama leech said and I growled. We'd never hurt her.

"Watch how you talk Cullen's. It is my mate you are speaking with." Paul said standing up to his full 6'6 height.

"She's mine, mutt!" Edward snarled. I cocked my head sideways.

_What the hell is his deal? He acts like a little kid._ I wondered in the link.

_It is because he has the mindset of a child, Jacob. He knows of no other way to be._ Athena said smoothly. _Vampires never change, even their mentality. _

I chuckled, although in wolf form it sounded more like a wheeze, and moved to stand beside Paul. I placed one paw in front of him so that he knew not to charge. He looked up at me and I saw the fury in his eyes. I shook my head and turned to Sam. Sam looked at me a moment and then turned back to the Cullen's. "She is pack. Always has been and always will be. We come with a warning. Treaty or no, you need to leave this area. Should you not heed our warnings and think you can take us, then it's your pyre." Sam's voice was deep and strong and I looked back to Bella, who had a smirk on her face as she leaned against Seth, who was snarling at the Cullen's.

"We will leave when we are damn ready. Nothing you mutts have to say concerns us." The blonde bitch spat at us. I rolled my gigantic eyes.

"We only come with the warning. I suggest you use this chance to vacate town and never come back." Sam said as we all turned back around.

"I would suggest that you, boy, not get any ideas about touching my mate. If I smell you in her room, or any where near her personal possessions…you will die." Paul growled out and I had to hold in my chuckle. His eyes were black and I had a feeling Anubis was trying to get out.

"You think you can stop me?" Edward asked haughtily.

"I don't think, Leech! I know I can." Paul growled and turned back as Bella came up to his side. She turned back once and flipped them off, earning a chuckle from Sam before we headed back to the house. School was over anyway. Might as well get something to eat.

**Chapter two done….Man this is one of my better ones….I really like this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob's POV**

It's strange. I feel a comfort in knowing that a living God resides within my body. This unknown abyss that I am in when he takes control is a blessing and a curse. Every time I feel complete I also feel a bit of mourning. I never know why though. All I know is that we are leaving in two days. We are to make our way to Volterra, Italy. I know not why, but I wish they would say something.

I looked down at the new entry of my journal and let out a deep sigh. This was something new to us all, except Embry, Quil, Brady and Bella. When they needed help most, their counterparts were awakened. Why no one had come when I needed them most? When my mother died? When my father was placed in his wheelchair for his diabetes? When Rachel and Rebecca skipped town? Where was Horus when I really needed him?

_I was not to be awakened. You can ask these questions all you want, but it'll all come back the same. You didn't need me. Bella was going through a difficult time. She was being bullied constantly. At school and at home. She needed the Queen for comfort. You didn't. You had your friends. Brady's father had died and he was left to his grandmother. He was but a boy…well, still is, but he shouldn't have had to have it weighing on his shoulders that way. Embry and Quil had found out a horrible truth; horrible, but also enlightening. Quil's father is Embry's. They didn't want to believe it. Icarus and Alexander were there to pull them back down to earth and keep them grounded. You didn't need me. These journals are for your own good. It's took keep your life yours. I will not interfere, unless I see something that would cause harm to you. Sam didn't need Apollo; Leah didn't need Athena; Seth didn't need Ares; Collin didn't need Achilles; Jared and Paul didn't need Anubis or Perseus. It's just the way it goes._ His voice was strong and understanding. He wasn't ridiculing me, but helping me to understand my own strengths. _Exactly, Jacob, I do not wish to make you feel bad, but you must understand your own strength. You cannot rely on those around you to build you back up every time you fall. You have to be able to pick yourself up off the ground and try again._

I nodded and looked over to the mirror hanging on the wall of the classroom. He was looking right back at me. His eagle eyes boring into mine. The golden orbs telling me it was okay to lean on myself for strength. I was paying attention until I looked back to the board and heard an eagle screech. I jumped and snapped back to the mirror. The humor in his eyes was what pissed me off.

_That wasn't very nice._ I growled into my thoughts.

_Yes it was._ He said laughing. I shook my head with a smirk on my face.

"Is there something funny, Jacob?" Mrs. EagleRoad asked. I looked up to her and shook my head.

"No, Ma'am. Nothing funny." I said as I heard Sam's feet stomping down the hall. I smirked again. I started to gather all my books and looked up just as Sam's echoing foot falls stopped at the door. His knock was answered by Mrs. EagleRoad looking over and motioning for him to come in.

"Sam. What can I do for you?" She asked eyeing him up and down. I felt disgusted.

"I need Jacob." He said not paying any attention to her, but looking over at me. I nodded and turned toward my teacher. She nodded and smiled gently. Ugh.

"I'll send your homework home with someone and you can catch up later." She said and I nodded.

I looked to Sam and he turned to leave. I looked back toward Adrian. "Adge?"

Adrian looked up and nodded. "I got it, Jake." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks Adge."

Sam and I took off into the hallway.

"We're making our move early. We have to head to Athens first. Queen Nefertiti said we needed to speak with someone first." Sam said and I felt confused. Apparently I'm not very good at hiding it, because he took one look at me and spoke. "I don't know what's going on. All I know is that Bells showed up and said that we needed to head out to Athens. I don't know why, she said we'll find out when we get to Athens. Someone who knows about us is waiting for us. Bells knows more than I do, but she's keeping her mouth shut about it."

"Let's get to Greece, then." I said feeling myself resign to my fate. Whatever fate that may be, we shall definitely see.

**Leah's POV**

"Greece? Athens, Greece? We're going to Greece? Like right now?" Seth asked and I crossed my eyes exasperated.

"Yes, turd brain. We are leaving right this damn second with everyone else. We need to leave now." I said as I made sure I was packed up everything I would need.

"But Lee, its Athens fucking, Greece. This is the first time in my life I get to travel overseas and it's to Greece! How can you not be that fucking excited?" Seth exclaimed. Man this boy needed to get out more.

"What I'm more concerned about is who we're meeting with. This is something that's very sketchy. I mean I can deal with it; it's just a lot to take in. How in the hell did you take this like a fuckin' champ? How the hell do you adapt so easily?" I asked looking back to my little brother who was smiling like a crazy person.

"I dunno. I just deal. It's not that hard…I just roll with it. You know how I am." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah anyway, let's get over to Sam's. We're all leaving in twenty minutes." I said and he smirked before we took off.

**Paul's Pov**

If I told you there was someone else living in my body…I'm sure you'd say I was crazy. Hell, two weeks ago I'd say I was crazy. But with Anubis' and Bella's help I've learned to cope with it. I'm sure there's a lot of messed up shit goin on in this world, but this is one thing that's going to rock my world completely.

**Zeus' POV**

It's time to get these little ones up-to-date on what's about to happen to this world. The time to sit things out is over. Now is the time to stand up and do what we have to, to fix what we started.

"Brother, are you sure this is what's needed? I mean these kids are just that kids. Barely out of their teen years. Can they deal with the living beings inside of them?" My younger brother asked of me.

"I'm sure it's nothing like you would like to do. Until we wipe this earth clean of the scum of the world our children will be able to rest in peace." I said as everyone looked at me.

"I hope you are correct, Zeus. My son needs to return home." My darling Aphrodite asked.

"My son needs to be with us. This will be the last war to ravage this earth, Zeus." Ausar said as I nodded.

We were gathered in my home in Olympus to speak for the time being. We were waiting on the Children to arrive.

"I note all your concerns and will hold council with you in a moment. My children are mixed in this too. Let us convene in an hour. I need to rest. Come, my Wife. We must away for right now to our chambers." I said as my beautiful Hera nodded and rose from her seat. Ausar and Aset nodded to us as we to them. Aphrodite watched the water mirror that showed our children leaving their small town.

This was going to be one hell of a fight. We needed to have them prepared.

**Done…chapter three finished. Yay.**


End file.
